Power Rangers: Revolution
by Tarn
Summary: AU: When Earth is invaded by the Machine Empire, what is humanity to do when there are no mystical power coins or inter-dimensional beings to save the day? Can a young scientist’s discovery be the last hope for the human race?


**Power Rangers: Revolution**

**Lee Burton 2003**

**_Author's Note: _**_This story contains mature themes including violence, death, sex, as well as foul language. Reader discretion advised. This story contains basic concepts borrowed from Power Rangers Zeo, which is a property of World Events Productions. My vision of the Machine Empire varies from the one used within the show, but I claim no ownership of any property relating to the show._

CHAPTER ONE

**_Ten Years Ago, Unknown Location_**

The tiny scientist roughly backed into his workbench, feeling his weak back respond, but that was the least of his concerns at the moment. "No, stay back! Gasket, don't do this!"

"I'm sorry father, but it seems you programmed me a little too well." Gasket replied as he approached the man who created him, with a live broken electrical conduit in hand, the wire sparking with power each time the self aware robot took a step.

"I didn't program you to be evil, and especially not to kill!" The scientist pleaded.

"No, you didn't, but you did program me with the drive to better myself, and by declaring myself independent of you, I am better." Gasket replied with a bit of irony as he plunged the open end of the conduit at the man, electrocuting him.

"I figured out how to kill all by myself." He said softly as the scientist slumped to the ground, lifeless.

**_May 12, 2006_****_ - _****_Landstrom Heights_****_, _****_California_**

Landstrom Heights is a bustling middle class suburb of Las Angeles, booming from a recovering post-war economy and its high-tech research facilities. Steven is a scientist at one of the many facilities; well, to be more accurate, he **was** a scientist at one of the facilities. Landstrom Research had been good to him, until the military lost interest in the project he was heading up to build a better body armor. Funding was cut, and soon enough, so was he.

This was not enough to stop him however, so he continued work on the chemical compound that was the basis of his project at his own home. So here he was, meeting with his supplier to obtain the compounds needed to continue his work.

"This stuff is pretty nasty, what are you doing with it?" The sketchy looking Italian asked Steve as he eyed the barrel of chemicals in the back of the van.

"Look man, I don't ask where or how you get this stuff, so please…"

"Okay, okay. I get the picture."

"Good. Here's your payment." Steve responded, and then tossed a wrapped stack of money to the other man.

"Excellent. It's all yours." The man said while flipping through the stack of bills he now possessed.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Steven said as he unloaded the barrel from the van and brought it over to his Bronco.

_'Excellent, this should produce enough of the treatment to run five test batches_' Steve thought as he secured the barrel in his truck and closed the tailgate.

**_Findley Automotive_**

"Hey Dad! I'm heading over to Jimmy's to pick up a gearbox for Chris Montaro's Trans-AM and some inductors from MCE, you need anything?" Adam shouted across the busy garage as he grabbed a rag to wipe off the grime from his hands.

"Nothing from Jimmy's but we're out of coffee."

"Okay, I'll pick some up on the way back."

Adam tossed the rag back onto a nearby bench before heading out the door towards the shop's pickup truck.

**_MCE Electronics_**

Shaken by the tone of the door chime, Eric looked up from the HVD player he was in the middle of rewiring; sighing at the prospect of having to deal with a customer he slowly started to pull himself from his chair, until he saw that Adam had come in.

"Hey Eric, I need five 12µH inductors, got any left?"

"Adam, hey, I think so, but you know where they are, so have a field day." Eric replied, settling back into the chair and turning his attention back to the dismantled HVD.

"Thanks man, but I've gotta ask, do you make all your customers get their own parts?" Adam asked with a smirk.

"No, just you." Eric chuckled as he looked over to Adam, who had been a regular for 2 years, with a smile.

"Good, I'd hate to think you were just being lazy."

"You're fucking funny."

"I know."

**_Outside MCE_**

After finishing up his business inside, Adam headed out to his car, but not really paying attention to anything but the change in his hands that he was busy counting. His attention however, was quickly diverted by a loud roar passing overhead.

Looking up to the sky, he was presented with a sight that made his blood run cold and his breath catch in his throat. Two F-18 aircraft were chasing down four other aircraft that he could not for the life of him identify.

His attention was again changed when he felt the wind knocked out of him further by someone walking into him.

"Hey, watch it!" A young woman's voice called out.

Looking down from the strange sight he saw familiar face, Kayla Hass. Kayla had been in the same high school as him and despite having been classed as a computer geek Adam had harbored the biggest crush on her.

"Kayla, sorry about that." Adam said, noticing that she had been distracted by the flyover as well. Taking a look around, everyone within sight was transfixed by the conflict ensuing overhead.

Turning their attention back to the sky, they watched in horror as the opposing craft made a turn that no jet should be able to withstand, and proceeded to blast the two aircraft with some kind of energy blast that emitted from the craft in concentric circles. The F-18's were immediately reduced to flaming wreckage, which was falling fast, towards town.

The sound of the resulting crash and explosion managed to blow out every window on Main Street.

"What the hell is going on?!" Eric shouted as he ran from the store only to be greeted by the sight of a plume of flame and smoke rising into the sky from only a couple of blocks away.

"I don't know." Adam said simply before everyone watched the cluster of unknown craft come about and head back towards the city. No one had to say anything, the answer was obvious. 

Run. And they did.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:** Well, here it is, the beginning of PR Revolutions. Feedback is greatly appreciated and helps keep me writing. Thanks to the good people at #ko-35 for helping me turn an idea into the start of a workable story. Chapter 2 coming soon!


End file.
